campolympiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Rage Hughes
Daughter of Hephaestus frameless | right | 250px | : DEMIGOD Appearance Eye(s):green Hair:Black, scene style Height: 5'4" Build Type: Average Rage is the typical scene girl. Except for the hair. She rarely dyes her natural black hair, finding it a waste of time. Often she wears nose rings, and lip rings. Background History Family Jet Hughes! :D The Meeting N/A Life Before Camp Fleur was taken in by her aunt, yes. But she'd gotten herself kicked out when she'd almost set her bedroom on fire. Her aunt didn't particularly like her all that much either. So about a year before she came to camp she was living on the streets. At that time, barely able to fend for herself she started to fend for two little kittens she'd found. To this day these once stray cats are her best friends. Personality Heart Breaker Rage gets called many names behind her back. Many of them happen to be because of her tendency to jump from boy to boy. But if you do start dating her, prepare to wait on her hand and foot. She requires daily attention, and sort of expects you to be a mind-reader. Good luck. Aphrodite-ish Rage picks up most of her boys at parties. She loves to dance, and often makes quite the entrance. She's very pompous at times, and at some times is mistaken for a child of Aphrodite. But she's not afraid to get dirty, unlike the Aphrodite kids. Likes boys Cats Parties Music~<3 Compliments Dislikes other girls who make moves on her current 'crush' when Jet won't leave her alone. people telling her what to do Jet's over-protectiveness People pointing out her negative traits. Theme Song Maneater- Nelly Furtado 1 Everybody look at me, me I walk in the door you start screaming Come on everybody what you here for? Move your body around like a nympho Everybody get your necks to crack around All you crazy people come on jump around I want to see you all on your knees, knees You either want to be with me, or be me! Chorus: Maneater, make you work hard Make you spend hard Make you want all, of her love She's a maneater make you buy cars make you cut cards make you fall, real hard in love She's a Maneater, make you work hard Make you spend hard Make you want all, of her love She's a maneater make you buy cars make you cut cards Wish you never ever met her at all! 2 And when she walks she walks with passion when she talks, she talks like she can handle it when she asks for something boy she means it even if you never ever seen it everybody get your necks to crack around all you crazy people come on jump around you doing anything to keep her by your side because, she said she love you, love you long time! Chorus Chants Chorus Never ever met her at all! you wish you never ever met her at all! you wish you never ever met her at all! you wish you never ever met her at all! you wish you never ever met her at all! Chorus Powers/Abilities frameless | center | 250px | Skills dancing Fighting with Scimitars Drawing Acting Divine Powers Rage is afraid of fire, yes but somehow she's fascinated by it. She can withstand high temperatures. And at rare times she can conjure up heat or a small fire. Fighting Style Rage is more of an offensive fighter than anything. She hates defending herself, so she fights with two scimitars instead of one. Pet(s) Shott&Bang| Her once stray cats sfds